Tsolyáni Calendar
Tsolyáni Calendar The Palace of the Realm is closed every Daunel (the sixth day of the week) and on these official holidays: The intercalary days: These five extra days are set aside for religious rites and observances. It is unlucky to commence any enterprise on the intercalary days. Every fourth year, an extra intercalary day is devoted to rituals in praise of the Emperor. Time and the Seasons The Spring equinox marks the start of the year, coinciding with the start of the rainy season. Months of the Year Hasanpór: Spring equinox; start of rainy season 1 Hasanpór: New Year’s Day (temple ceremonies followed by feasts, pageants and the giving of gifts). Feasting, gift-giving, and political pageantries. Welcome to the Returning Year: Dilinála, Jaikalor. Ritual & feastings. The Purification of the Flame: Vimúhla. Rituals & sacrifices for the prosperity of the coming year. 6 Hasanpór: Anniversary of the Ascension of Emperor Mirusíya, Resplendent Flame. Imperial pageantry, feasting & rejoicing. Shápru: Rainy 10 Shápru: Visitations of the Dormant Lord, Ksárul, Meku. Underground rituals. 13 Shápru The Revelation of the Maiden of Beauty, Avánthe, Bey Sy. Rituals and orgiastic feasting. 13 Shápru: Congregation of the Clans (a local festival; artisans and traders meet at the Commonhouse of the Clans, a banquet paid for and attended by the Governor). 18 Shápru: Adoration of the Grey Veil, Thúmis, Sokatis & Paya Gupa. Rituals and offerings of flowers. 25 Shápru: Descent into the Tomb Forever, Sárku & Durritlámish, City of Sárku. Underground rituals. Didóm: Rainy; Getting hotter 19 Didóm: The Touching of the Copper Worm (funerary rituals at the necropolis), Sárku, Tsolyánu & Yan Kor, rituals & visitations to the cities of the dead. 22 Didóm Conflagration of All, Vimúhla & Chiténg, Tumissa & Fasiltum, rituals & sacrifices 25 Didóm: Litany of Noble Deeds, Karakán &Chegárra, Bey Sy & Avanthar, military rituals. Langála: Most pleasant; planting of crops 3 Langála: Summer’s Day; parties and entertainments. 3 Langála: Summer Solstice. Feasting. 3 Langála: Feast of the Lighted Path, Hnálla, Bey Sy, rituals. 18 Fesru: Foundation Day of the Legion of Mighty Jakálla 19 Langála: Passing Over of Souls, Belkhánu, Katalal,Usenanu, & Thraya. Rituals for the dead. 19 Langála: Birthday of Emperor Mirusíya, Resplendent Flame. Imperial pageantry, ritual, and military display. Fésru: Start of summer: hot (90°F/32°C) 19 Fésru: Recognition of the Vicissitudes of Endless Time, Hry’y & Wurú, Purdimal. Rituals. Drénggar: Hotter 2 Drénggar: The Unveiling of Beauty (rituals and orgies), Hriháyal, Jakalla. 9 Drénggar: Enhancement of the Emerald Radiance, Dlamélish, Jakalla & throughout the Five Empires. Rituals, feasting, and further orgies. Firasúl: Dry; very hot (120°F/49°C in Jakálla) In addition to official holidays, many departments of the Palace of the Realm are closed (or at best operating with reduced staff) during the height of summer, when the sweltering heat brings most work to a standstill. 5 Firasúl: Autumnal Equinox (clan-related rituals) Pardán: Slightly cooler 7 Pardán: Fete of Boats, Qón, Bey Sy, rituals commemorating the sailing of the souls of the dead for the Paradises of Teretane. 7 Pardán: Festival of Souls (candles set adrift on the MiSsúma river in small floats made of woven leaves) 18 Pardán: The Offering of Wisdom, Keténgku, Kheiris & Paya Gupa, presentation of new books and knowledge to the deity, rituals & feasting. 19 Pardán: The Litany of Blood-Song, the Sword of the God, Chiténg, Chene Ho. Rituals & sacrifices. Halír: Crops harvested; Cooling 1 Halír: (Thru the 10th): Beginning of the Harvests, local feasts & celebrations. 2 Halír: The Night of Power, Grugánu, Mrelu, rituals & sacrifices. 10 Halir: After a proclamation of the Dna harvest, the Palace is closed for the rest of the day. Even high nobles will taste at least one glass of A’ash (grain whiskey). Trantór: Autumn 5 Trantór: Midwinter’s Day; temperatures in Jakálla can drop as low as 26° C by day, 15° C by night. 12 Trantór: The Circle of Life-Giving Light, Hnálla, Bey Sy & Avanthar. Rituals. 18 Trantór: Might of Heroes, Karakán, Bey Sy & throughout Tsolyánu. Military rituals & consecration of warriors. Lésdrim: Start of winter 9 Lésdrim: The Birthday of the Emperor Hirkane (still observed locally, the Emperor Dhich’une being regarded as a pretender). 29 Lésdrim: The Expurgation of Tranquility, Wurú, Meku. Rituals. Dohála: Coldest: 60°F/15°C during the day and 35-40°F/2-10°C at night 10 Dohála: Ascension of the old Emperor, Hirkáne, to the Petal Throne in the Golden Tower. 25 Dohála: The Uncovering of Wisdom, Thúmis, Sokatis. Rituals. Tláshanyal: Intercalary days Day of the week: Ikáner 1 Entering in unto the Goddess, Dlamélish, Jakalla. Rituals & orgies. 1 The Putting on of the Raiment of the Doomed Prince, Thúmis, Mrelu. Rituals. 1 The Web of Wisdom, Thúmis, Mrelu. Rituals. 1 Joyous Singing of the Praises of the Emperor, Hnálla, Bey Sy & Avanthar. Rituals & pageantry Turugdáshe 2 The Wearing of the Girdle of Fertile Loveliness, Avánthe, Béy Sü. Rituals. 2 The Rising Tide of Darkness, Hrü'ǘ, Penóm & Púrdimal. Rituals. 2 The Commemoration of Ruling in Splendor, Chegárra, Hekellu. Rituals. 2 The Opening of the Eyes of Sagacity, Keténgku, Chene Ho. Rituals. Vraháma 3 The Night of Worms, Sárku, City of Sárku. Underground rituals. 3 The Celebration of Splendid Victories, Karakán, Jakálla, military pageantry. 3 The Offering Up of the Sword of Fire, Chiténg, Chene Ho. Rituals & sacrifices. 3 The Entrance into the Mouth of Demons, Wurú, Meku. Rituals. 3 The Repulsion of the Powers of Change, Qón, Bey Sy. Rituals. Ngaqómi 4 The Pageant of Death, Durritlámish, public parade & rituals. 4 The Dance of the Flowered Crown, Dilinála, Hauma. Rituals & feasting. 4 The Unsealing of the Gates of Night, Grugánu, Urmish. Underground rituals. 4 The Feast of the Many-Colored Lanterns, Hriháyal, Jakalla. Feasting & orgies Chitlásha 5 Naming of the Names of Supernal Power, Imperial court, Avanthar. Recitation of praises to the Seal Emperor. 5 Seeding of the Land with Flame, Chiténg, Katalal. Rituals & sacrifices. 5 Visitation of the Eye, Thúmis, Paya Gupa, rituals. 5 Masque of the Old & New Year, Jakalla & universal, public carnival. 5 Elegy for Those of the Sea, Avánthe, Dharu. Rituals. 5 Dance of the Sacred Youths, City of Vra & universal, rituals & feasting. 5 Dedication of the Changes of the Year, Hrü'ǘ, Sunraya. Rituals. 5 The Armageddon of All the World, Vimúhla, Tumissa, rituals & sacrifices. 5 The Drawing Aside of the Azure Veil, Ksárul, Butrus, rituals. 5 Transformation of the Spirit-Soul, Belkhánu, Thraya, rituals. 5 Wrath of the Flames, Vimúhla & Chiténg, Fasiltum, rituals & sacrifices. 5 Obeisance to the Lord of War, Karakán, Khirgar, military rituals. 5 The Joining of Minds in the Refulgence of Sapience, Thúmis, Ninue, rituals. 5 Libation unto the Final Master, Sárku, throughout Do Chaka. Rituals & processions. 5 Propitiation Before the Lords of Battle, Karakán & Chegárra, Ke’er, military rituals & sacrifices. Koluméhagi 6 Dedicated to the glories of the Emperor.